Legend Of Mana: Resurrection
by Chadius
Summary: Mygdos and his sister Millie save the world. Happy reading.
1. 1: End Game

1: End Game  
  
"I'm the man… I'm the coolest" Mygdos twists in his bed, making cool poses in his sleep. He beat the Mana Goddess, and so he saved the world. Of course, his sister helped… a little. Thanks to him, he restored the Mana Tree to its former glory, and he has shown off his victory for six months.  
His dream rumbled on. The crowd cheered for him. The crowd shouted his name. The crowd lifted him. The crowd bounced him off the bed. The crowd threw him off the floor. . .  
THUD  
"Ow." Mygdos rubbed his nose, and felt another loud tremble. "Hmm, that was kinda close." Mygdos heard someone rush up the stairs. It was tiny elf, armed with a frying pan. He was Bud, one of Mygdos' "apprentices." "Mig," he yelled, "there's this giant THING outside! It's trying to-" Wham! The house shook again. Mygdos didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. He donned his best suit of armor, and picked up his favorite spear. Mygdos jumped downstairs, opened the door, and confronted his opponent.  
Mygdos did not understand. He slew it already. He remembers hopping over its pincers, dodging its mandibles, and he remembers how easily it fell. But why is the Mantis Ant here, staring at him?  
"Oh well. No problem. Beat ya once, so I can beat ya twice. I did beat the mana goddess, so it shouldn't be too hard to-"  
SNAP  
Mygdos' armor was broken, and the Mantis Ant threw him to his door. It hurt. It bled. It was way too much. Swallowing his pride, Mygdos finally decided to concentrate on the battle at hand. "OK, time for plan B."  
Mygdos threw his spear as high as he could. He charged for the massive Ant, with his hands ahead of him. The ant spit acid on him, dissolving the remains of his armor. Mygdos continued at full speed and grabbed it.  
Throwing it on its back, the Mantis wriggled in a desperate attempt to regain balance. Mygdos' spear finally began to fall. His chrome ray hit its mark, and the Mantis Ant was no more. With the enemy defeated, Mygdos decided to celebrate (like he always does.)  
"Oh yeah. I won. I'm cool. Beat the Mana Goddess. Can't mess with the best. Ask the Mana Goddess, she's standing right there, she'll tell you I'm cool. . . Wait. I already beat her dark half."  
"Hmph." The dark half of the Mana Goddess stood before him. Mygdos beat her evil side already, though. Or at least he thought he did. Well, only one way to be sure.  
Before Mygdos could even raise his spear, the Mana Goddess won. All she needed was a simple punch to the gut.  
Mygdos felt the punch surge through his body. As his legs collapsed and before he lost consciousness, he saw the Mana Goddess clutch his head, and chuckle. . .  



	2. 2: Game Effort

Umm.. So someone wrote this for me. He won't let me give him credit. So thank him.  
  
2:Game Theory  
When Mygdos awoke, he wasn't chained to a wall, he wasn't guarded by armed and armoured soldiers, and his head didn't hurt. His spear was within easy reach, the Mana Goddess had her back to him, and he had no idea what to do next.  
  
"Feeling a bit out-of-sorts, 'MiG'?" The Mana Goddess addressed him without turning around, her gaze apparently transfixed on the clear sky.  
  
"Aren't...aren't you afraid I'm going to attack you?" Mygdos crouched on the ground, internally rationalizing his costernation to honour.  
  
"Why Mygdos my dear boy, all of this," here the Goddess paused and swept her arms across her field of vision in a gesture Mygdos didn't quite get, "doesn't matter anymore. If I die, if you die -- which can't happen, mind you -- it wouldn't count for naught."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You're the Mana Goddess, or, well, like sort of. If you totally died then..."  
  
The Goddess cut him off. "Then what? Aren't you listening boy? Nothing_would_happen. Nobody would notice. As it is, that's not going to happen."  
  
"What, you think I can't take you? That was a lucky punch!" Mygdos was indignant.  
  
" ::sigh:: We have no control over any real change. Even you, who seemed to make all the important choices -- who to talk to, where to walk, how to attack -- you weren't really making those decisions. You were being played."  
  
Mygdos stared at her blankly then finally said, "Well yeah I knew that but I got my sum'sum and the side and we were all even." The memory brought a smile to his face.  
  
"No, you male. You were literally being played. This is all a game."  
  
"Well it's a pretty stupid one. I don't even know the rules."  
  
"There aren't any rules anymore because nobody's watching. Look!" She pointed skyward at what had so entranced her earlier. Mygdos looked up, squinted, then gave up.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"EXACTLY. Nothing's changing because the game isn't on. If the game isn't on, the program's not running. f the program's not running, not only are there no rules and our status can't change. But if our status can't change, then no death, no destruction, no naan."  
  
Mygdos thought for a second, then picked up the spear and prepared to throw it at the Mana Goddess when the Mantis Ant suddenly turned blue. "METAL MANTIS??"  
  
The Mana Goddess just shook her head and prepared to break up another fight when suddenly the sky started moving. Clouds rolled overheard, and suddenly lightning struck the azure Guardian. Even the Mana Goddess was puzzled.  
  
"Good shot Pikachu. Now I'll ready my ultra ball for Scizor. It's a good thing I got off the boat when I did." Everyone turned around to see a young child wearing an odd cap and his head. Beside him, a rabbit-mouse standing on its hind legs bridled with electric enegry.  
  
*** 


	3. 3: Theory of Relativity

Note: I didn't write this! But he won't let me give him credit! So thank him.  
  
3: Theory of Relativity  
"How...how did you do that?" The Mana Goddess stood astounded as the stranger walked away with the massive Metal Mantis/Mantis Ant guardian firmly esconscensed within a tiny red and white ball.  
  
The stranger beamed with pride. "Oh, well Scizor is steel, and steel is metal, and metal conducts electricity, so I knew that Pikachu..."  
  
A furious Mygdos grabbed the stranger. "METAL MANTIS. His name is Metal Mantis, and he's one of the hardest guardians. How would you take him down with one shot? I...I mean, he was mine."  
  
The stranger gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw him there and, well, Scizor's are rare but a blue Scizor is something I've never seen. But if blue Gyardoses have red forms then I guess it only makes sense fo Scizor to be blue. If he's yours, though, you can have him back. PokeMasters never steal."  
  
"Pika pika," the stranger's rabbit companion responded, nodding. Pressing a button on the red and white ball, the stranger released the shocked Metal Mantis.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the Mana Goddess interjected herself between Mygdos and the stranger, "I am the Mana Goddess. You are...?"  
  
"Me? Why, I'm Mygdos and I'm going to be the greatest PokeTrainer in the..."  
  
"No way! I'm Mygdos!" Mygods bellowed at the stranger.  
  
"Geez, first you want the Scizor and now you want my name?"  
  
"No, no, wait." The Mana Goddess could feel a fight brewing. "Mygdos..." she glared at Mygdos and then pointed at the stranger. "THIS Mygdos; tell me, are you often responsible for giving orders?"  
  
The stranger looked at his rat, rubbed its apparently furry head and laughed. "Well, I have to tell my PokeMon what to do but sometimes they won't listen."  
  
"Pikapika" growled the mouse as its black-tipped ears twitched.  
  
"Hm..." the Mana Goddess looked at the two Mygdoses.  
  
"So, are you like my son or something?" Mygdos I asked the stranger.  
  
Tears welled up in the strangers eyes. "...Dad? I've finally found you!" They embraced each other while the Mana Goddess and the mouse exchanged glances.  
  
"Um, yeah, this is touching and all but I think what's going on here. Mygdos...uh...Jr.? You're obviously from another game. You see, this is a game but we're not being played anymore so our status can't change. But if you arrived then..." The Mygdoses walked away as the Goddess expositioned. Mygdos Jr.'s pet scampered after them.  
  
"Bud? Bud? Come meet my son Mygdos!" Mygdos I entered his home only to find his elven comrade already hosting a similarly-spritely guest dressed totally in green.  
  
"Mig, you won't believe it; this guy says his name is Mygdos too!" 


	4. 4: Relativity Group

4: Relativity Group  
The third Mygdos had already slashed Bud and all of Mygdos Jr.'s monsters in two by the time the mouse got into the room. Seeing its fallen comrades, the rat prepared to exact revenge, but Mygdos I yelled for it to stop. "Guys, you're messing up my house! Can we do this outside?"  
  
Mygdos III pointed his sword at Junior. "I don't care where we do this; just tell the kid to stop throwing his weird looking Moblins at me. Bad enough I have to deal with all these new people in Hyrule without them trying to attack me. You're worse than the old man."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you can't kill PokeMon! Now all I have is Pikachu. It's like starting all over again." Junior collapsed and started crying.  
  
"Pikapiiii" the rabbit began charging before being hit in the eye with a boomerang.  
  
"Oh, gross it's stuck!"  
  
"Piiii! Piiii! Piiii!"  
  
"Give me back my boomerang! This is too ironic."  
  
The Mana Goddess finally got inside, caught sight of the carnage, and turned right around. "Look, you people can settle your own problems" she yelled on the way out.  
  
"Hey, was she a princess? She was kind of hot." Mygdos and Junior stared at the vicious warrior as he tried to get a good peek at the Mana Goddess' fatty.  
  
"So you've incapacitated the little bunny-thing. How about sheathing your sword?" Mygdos I was anxious to clean up his tattered abode.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, sure thing." Mygdos III put his gigantic shield over his shoulders, and was about to put away the sword when the author realized he forgot where the sword goes in TLOZII so he had to think of a convention to excuse this deficiency.   
  
"Now's my chance," thought the 'son,' "Let me at him! For CHARIZARD." Junior leapt at Mygdos III, but the rat, still in agony over the boomerang embedded in its big, cute, brown eyes, ran in his path. Tripping over the protruding 'rang, Junior landed with a thud at The Third's feet, dislodging the weapon which in turn flew into its owners grasp.  
  
"Wow, thanks man. The kids are alright."  
  
Just as the plot looked like it was dying down, a young woman knocked at the door. Her hair was cropped in a --let's face it-- mannish way, but her burgundy dress and the apron-sized red handkerchief could not hide birthing-hips from either of the elder Mygdoses. "Look, I know we're not supposed to talk anymore but my boyfriend is..."  
  
"A very lucky man," interrupted Mygdos III as he clasped her calloused hand and brought it to his lips, before in turn being interrupted by a smack from Mygdos the First.  
  
"Dude, that's my sister!" Our erstwhile hero glared at his ex-adversary before saluting the new guest. "Millie, how ya been? Have you met my son?"  
  
In spite of her aforementioned mate's undisclosed situation, the maid's love of animals took hold of her fancy. "What happened to that poor mouse's eye?"  
  
********* 


	5. 5: Group Effort

5: Group Effort  
Muttering to herself, the Mana Goddess was caught off guard by the spiky-haired, lavender-caped man who held the pictograph in front of her face. "Have you seen my son?" he half-pleaded, half-demanded. She recognized the image immediately.  
  
"That trouble maker's over there in the tree with Mygdos and the swordsman."  
  
"Oh thank you. Ever since he disappeared off the coast of Kanto, I've been searching across kingdom and farm, encountering strange and fantastic characters to..."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever," she tried to shoo the man away when a stodgy, baby faced man --capped similarly as Mygdos Jr.-- produced a picture of his own.  
  
"Is this girl with them? The Harvest Festival is coming up and I wouldn't dare celebrate without her." Even after all these years, the Goddess could not forget the face.  
  
"Why that's Millie, Mygdos' sister." Her eyes lit up. "And you, you said you're Mygdos' father but Mygdos' thought he was despite not really having the time to have a son that old. He must trying to re-centralize his role in the story, subconsciously having realized he currently serves little purpose. Given your distinct styles, I imagine your claim..."  
  
Having heard all they needed, the caped man and his diminutive compatriot trotted off towards the house. "Geez she does go on doesn't she?"  
  
"Well maybe she's lost a loved one as well. Oh, wait, almost forgot someone. Dragonite, I choose you!" A gigantic winged dinosaur emerged from a red-and-white ball like the ones which formerly held Mygdos the SQL's monsters. Both men climbed onto its head, where a young woman dressed in pink lay, comatose.  
  
"Do you think the Princess' guy's with your son, Lance?" asked the capped one.  
  
"Those annoying Hyrulians did mention he had a sword."  
  
" ::tansei:: Swordsman get all the girls, don't they? There's little role to play in this world for a humble farmer like myself, or a lowly monster rancher like yourself."  
  
"You were getting way more play in town for some guy that harvests turnips all day. My son's mother doesn't even let me near Pallet. ...And I'm part of the Elite, not a rancher."  
  
The dragon's appearance did not go unnoticed by the garrulous Goddess. "...what remains is to develop a....Oh, wow, it's the legendary white dragon. I better ally with these guys before it's too late. HEY GUYS: DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Ai-ya what does this broad want? YES? HOW CAN WE HELP YOU?"  
  
"DO YOU TWO HAVE A STRATEGY FOR GETTING YOUR MATES BACK?"  
  
"What is she talking about? All I have to do is wait for my son to attack me."  
  
"...She's right; we don't know what we're walking into. NO. CAN YOU HELP?"  
  
"OF COURSE; THIS IS MY TURF AND I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN."  
  
"Grrrr...CLIMB ON; WE CAN DISCUSS ON THE WAY. Dragonite: Fly!" 


	6. 6: Effortless

6: Effortless  
"Just follow my lead." The Mana Goddess told her new compatriots as she disemdragoned just outside the Mygdos faux-family household. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot through the entrance, charring her cartoon stuy-ul, and she collapsed in an ashen heap.  
  
"I'd recognize that energy signature anywhere," remarked the caped one.  
  
"Um, it's just lightning, Lance," the shorter one replied, but by that time, the caped one had jumped off his massive, reptilian steed. "There goes the plan, I guess." He attempted carrying the crystalline coffin containing the sleeping Princess, but after taking a deep breath, wiping his brow, and falling on his rear, he ultimately wobbled (in a pattern very reminiscent of a slow, deliberate Harlem Shake) under the weight and collapsed. Lacking anymore strength, he simply ran after his ally, past the recuperating Goddess.  
  
Lance had already leaped through the doorway, swept his cape to one side of his body, and pointed dramatically at the mouse-rat bleeding from its eye, shooting electricity every which way. Shocked and slightly embarrassed, he was able to regain his composure; "You've come this far, but my dragons are invincible."  
  
Mygdos III leapt up at the word "dragon," and Mygdos Jr. reached into his pocket for the red-and-white balls containing his monsters, forgetting Mygdos III had slashed all save the currently hemorrhaging hare. The initial Mygdos, however, was the first to speak up. Noticing the cape and spiky hair, he finally thought he understood. "My clone."  
  
"No, wait, I came for my son. I have no trouble with you."  
  
"I won't listen to your lies anymore. Clearly, I've somehow fallen into the Clone World where you are in control. Well, we'll see about that." Mygdos I leapt at Lance, pushing him outside and over the head of the running agrarian.   
  
"Clones? What?" The other Mygdosii were at a total loss.  
  
"One time Mig fought a cloned version of himself but I don't know where he got this Clone World stuff from," the girl expositioned while tending the mini-monster.  
  
"Does that mean there's a clone form of me?" asked Mygdos the son-of-somebody. Before the girl could answer, the young sharecropper rushed in, confused by the ongoing brawl which had sailed over him. Seeing his backwards cap and diminutive stature, he too thought he had his answer. "I won't need Pikachu for you. Satoshi STRIKE."  
  
Watching the two tumble outside, the girl looked at the remaining 'Dos while the 1'4" creature tired from loss of blood. "Aren't you going to go find your 'clone' too?"  
  
"Shadows are more up my alley than tangible doppelgangers. Parallel reality versions of myself tend to look like bunnies anyway. Hm, do you think his monster could..."  
  
"NO." She clutched Mydgos/Lance el Segundos gasping beast to her bosom.  
  
"Well excuuuuse me. I just...just...." The triangle emblem on the elvin-Mygdos' shield began beeping. "Triforce sense...tingling. Either Gannon or Zelda must be nearby."  
  
"You go do you. Well...actually, can you make sure my boyfriend doesn't get hurt?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" 


	7. Lesson

Chapter 7: Lesson  
  
"Break it up, break it up!" Keeping the two capped combatants apart with his hyru-glyphic -laden shield, the elven Mygdos relayed a message to the harvester while pinning the monster pocketer. "Your girlfriend says she doesn't think this will work out."  
  
"Erin said that? Why? Did I do something wrong?" The sobretodado agriculturist gave up his struggle in the face of such a damning supposition.  
  
"No, Millie. Anyway, she....A DRAGON!" Distracted by the giant Dragonite, the swashbuckling sylvan leap into action without finishing his sentence.  
  
"Uh, so, do you want to keep fighting?" Removed from restricting influence of the magical shield, the littlest Mygdos was only ambivalent to continuing his brawl.  
  
"Sorry, but when the woman you've been throwing your turnips at for the past 100 days says it's over, mindless misunderstandings lose appeal. Let's get you to your pop."  
  
"Alright....Uh, which one is my dad?" The Dragon Master and Mygdos Prime remained locked in battle, equally matched by years of plot contrivance.  
  
"Where's the goddess? She seemed to know a lot." Still smoldering from the electric shock she had received, the Mana Goddess was incoherent.  
  
"Please Miss Mana, you've got to wake up; I've got to know who's my father!"  
  
His tearful pleas fell upon the Goddess' burnt ears, and suddenly her nigrescent form was covered in a flash of green, replaced with her normally verdant self. "Your trust in my knowledge has restored me; I had turned into the evil Goddess because kids just didn't believe in me anymore. And now, for the sake of children, I don't want war."  
  
Lifting her hand, she separated the paternal candidates with a gust of wind. "You, Lance the Dragon Master, are the true father of Gatchaman Satoshi. One day, it is his destiny to supplant you as the most elite of all trainers, and to that end, you must leave."  
  
"Well it's about bloody time. Come on kid, you are going to get such a beating....From my PokeMon." The reunited unit laughed as they boarded Dragonite.  
  
"Hey, you two get off there; I'm trying to fight this Dodongo." Our Ultimate Mygdos was hopping back and forth in front of the bemused behemoth, searching for a weak spot.  
  
"That is not the monster of which you are familiar, young Link. Lo, it has brought you the Zelda of legend." The Goddess brought the sarcophagus to the waiting warrior.  
  
"You can't do this Goddess; I'm the star," Mygdos-as-protagonist protested.  
  
"Silly little nameless character, this isn't about you; this was never about you. Why do you think none of your rules applied. Why do you think you lost direction?"  
  
"Uh....I thought it had something to do with somebody playing his girlfriend."  
  
"Because this is Secret of Mana, not Secret of Mygdos; don't fuck with the title character!" Restored to power and unchecked in her expository urges, the Goddess simply blew the unarmed Mygdos away. "As for you; return to your worlds while you can." 


	8. On End

Epilogue: On End  
  
Chococat: Wait, is it over?  
Angel Kitty:Shhh.  
  
"Like, I don't have to wake her up, right?" probed Mygdos the not-Elf.  
  
Mew: Who the fuck is talking?  
Angel Kitty:Shhh!  
  
"I...er...suppose not," replied the wary goddess, noticing the knight's roving eye.  
  
Chococat: Maybe he just can concentrate on the story because it's confusing.  
µ^2 : Only a weakling cannot focus his thoughts.  
Mew: Who the fuck is...you?  
Angel Kitty:Shhh!  
  
Meanwhile, the horticulturalist gave his mistreated mistress some final words. "I suppose you'll have to stay here and take care of Mygdos now that..."  
  
Tuxedo :   
µ^2 : Silence! I have brought you here for one purpose and one purpose only.  
Mew: How are you talking without moving your mouth?  
Angel Kitty:Shhh!  
  
"Yes. My brother needs me, now more than ever. I'm...I can't say I'm sorry."  
  
Chococat:You two are related, right? Tell me how she got into a different game.  
µ^2 : Silence! (And it's MU-2). Tuxedo Kamen! I_choose_you. LA SMOKING BAMBA.  
Mew: Why don't you just attack me? Isn't using a human just as bad as using a PokeMon?  
Angel Kitty:Shhh!  
  
"Oh well. There are other girls in the town, I guess. Hey, Mygdos, do you need any help carrying that princess? I've got a horse; all I have to do is whistle."  
  
"Wow. I always wanted a horse. My ancestor-of-some-sort had a pony, but back home the only ungulates I see are anthropomorphic and try to kill me. Thanks a bunch."  
  
The two rode off into the setting sun, a sight which prompted the Goddess to smile knowlingly. "Some legends are forever."  
  
Tuxedo :   
Chococat: I think the author's trying to make a s...hey, why is Tuxedo Mask here?  
Angel Kitty: Shhh...it! TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA??? ::glomps:: I just looove your work.  
µ^2 : Kitten-woman-angel thing, release my Pocket Mamo!  
Mew: I think this monitor is getting crowded. I'm off to the Beanie Baby ledge. ::FLY::   
Angel Kitty: ::still glomp-ing-ed:: Oh, say hello to my Chinese relatives.   
-The ROM-   
Chococat:None of this makes any sense.  
Tuxedo :   
Chococat:No, I mean, how did you and Mew Jr. get here? And aren't MSTs now illegal?  
Angel Kitty: How? MSTs are free speech, and Mamo-chan will protect us, right?  
µ^2: Why doesn't anybody fear me? I'm MEW-TWO!  
Chococat:Hello, we live above a Gamecube; we've played Smash Bros. Melee. 


End file.
